The Boys Week Together
by Emmaa.Niicolee
Summary: MrsJessicaBlack122 and myself teamed up on this one... please review! Bella, Alice and Rosalie trick Jacob and Edward into spending a week together without Bella. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Boy's Week Together. 

By MrsJessicaBlack122 and MissEmmaCullen122.

**I just thought that I would point out that I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I never will *sigh* Maybe one day I will die and be re-incarnated as her, but for now I'm not her.**

**And I do not own any of the Cullen's or the Blacks…but I wish I did! Lol!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella's POV.

Ahh... my evil plan was all coming to shape!

I had planned it for weeks and weeks with Alice and Rosalie's help.

And now my best friend and my boy friend were going to spend a week together.

The worst week of their lives.

'Alrighty Alice, so were going to tell that were going on a holiday to... umm... Australia..?' I asked.

"No, no, no to sunny! She said

'England' Rosalie burst out. 'Edward's always wanted to go there!'

'Good and we'll tell Jacob that....' I thought

'THAT YOU'VE DUMPED EDWARD AND YOU WANT HIM!!' Alice laughed.

'Yes that's perfect!' I said and smiled

'We will get them both on the plane in time and bam! THERE GONE!'

'Then we should phone them to tell them but make Emmett tell them instead of us!'

'And then… WE CAN GO SHOPPING' Alice giggled.

'No' Rosalie and I said sternly.

Alice just poked her pixie tongue out at us.

This master plan was all going to take shape in just two days.

Just then Edward and Emmett came barging though the door.

Emmet walked up to us with his hands in his pockets.

He started to swing back and forth on his heels.

'Watcha' doing' he said.

'None of your bee's wax Emmett' Alice told Emmett as she crossed her arms.

Emmett then got up on the couch and started screaming and jumping.

'But I WANNA KNOW!' he shouted.

'You'll know soon enough, Emmett, soon enough.' Rosalie said as she eyed him meaningfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1.**

**Now we hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**Thanks…**

**MissEmmaCullen122 and MrsJessicaBlack122**

Alice's POV.

'Edward…' I dragged out the word when I said it.

'Yes, Alice?' he asked curiously.

'Can we go shopping?' I asked.

I needed to get Edward out of the house, while we finished planning.

'No, why would I ever go shopping with you?' he said.

'Pretty please…' I asked as I did my best puppy dog eyes.

'Take Jasper… he's a girl!' he said as stormed out the door.

'Well, that worked, Edwards gone!' I smiled.

Just then Jasper ran down the stairs.

'Hey. That's not nice!' he said.

'Go away, Jasper' Rosalie said as she grabbed Emmett's baseball bat.

'Ok, jeez, stress less Rose!' He said as she ran back up the stairs.

'O……K….' Emmett said slowly as he tried to walk away form us.

Rose, Bella and I then quickly formed a line in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

'You're not going anywhere!' Bella told him.

'Why not?' He questioned.

'Because, you're going to help us with a little something' Rosalie said to him.

'Ohh…I like the sound of that' Emmett said as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

'Shut up, Emmett' I said as I slapped him across the back of his head.

'Oww....' he wined.

'So, is it safe to tell Emmett?' Bella asked us.

'I guess so... unless, Emmett's going to be a big fat blabber mouth' I said.

'I wont, I promise I wont tell anyone anything!' I said.

Now he was down on his hands and knees begging.

'Please, please, pretty please!' he begged.

'FINE' Rose, Bella and I all said together.


	3. Chapter 3

**We found it re****ally funny writing this chapter and the next one!**

**Enjoy!**

**MissEmmaCullen122 and MrsJessicaBlack122!**

Bella's POV.

Emmett and Rose drove me down to the Quileute Reservation at 3:30pm.

We had decided to tell Jacob first.

As soon as I was at the border line Emmett and Rosalie drove away.

They couldn't be spotted down here.

I walked by myself to Jacobs House and knocked on the door.

Billy answered the door.

'Hello Bella' he said.

Ever since I had been going out with Edward, I wasn't on Billy's good list.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Umm…I was actually here to see Jacob… is he home?' I asked.

'Ohh…yer, I go and get him'

He turned his wheel chair around and yelled 'Jacob' at the top of his lungs.

'What!' Jacob screamed back.

'Bella's here!' he said.

'YAY… Bella!' I heard Jacob say.

He walked up to the door and caught me in one of his bear hugs.

'Ja….cob…..can…'t….bre….athe!' I tried to say.

He plopped me back on my feet and stepped back.

"Sorry, Bella…forgot you were a human' he chuckled.

'Can we take a walk, please' I asked.

'Sure' he said.

We walked out to the forest and sat on the log of a fallen tree.

'Sooo…. Whats up, Bells?' he asked.

'Umm… I don't know how to puts this…. I'm leaving Edward and I want you and me to go on a small week away…just with you' I lied to him.

'Really?' He asked gob-smacked.

'Yer…' I tried to sound convincing.

'Yer sure... I'll go and pack my stuff now… wait here' He got up to walk back to the house but I stopped him.

'Can... You…just block your thoughts around him though…I haven't told him yet....' I asked nicely.

'Yer sure…But where exactly are we going…?' He asked.

'You'll find out…when we get there' I said.

'Okey Dokey' he said as he skipped off back to the house.

Jacobs POV

Bella and I had just finished having a conversation about spending a week together at a surprise location.

I ran back to the house and chucked some random clothes (which I probably wouldn't need…If you catch my drift!) in a suit case and wheeled it out the door.

'Where do you think your going?' Billy asked curiously.

'Well... I don't actually know.' I told him.

'Alright then…' he said.

I ran back to where Belll and I had been sitting.

I noticed two things:

1. Bella wasn't there anymore.

2. And there was a note.

The note said:

Jacob,

Meet me at the airport in 2 days at 2:45pm.

I've got tickets.

Love Bella

Xxx Ooo

Was this for real?

All I knew was it was a dream come true.

'She likes me…She likes me…' I sang all the way back to the house.

Bella's POV

I ran all the way to the treaty line where Rosalie had parked.

I got in the car and we drove away.

'Did he buy it?' she asked crossing the fingers on her free hand.

I sighed.

'YES!' I blurted out. 'Of course he did He's so gullible.'

We laughed the whole way back to the Cullen's house.

Now it was Edward's turn.


End file.
